One More Night
by Red-Wine-And-Roses
Summary: Alphonse finally gets his body back, but at a terrible price. Edward cannot cope and decides to set things straight. /ONESHOT/CHARACTER DEATH/SUICIDE/


**One More Night**

**A/N Hello! Oh my! It's been so long since I've been here :') It feels so good to be back! This is just a oneshot I got the random inspiration for :P So brace yourself, get your kleenex, and enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. **

He knew something was wrong the minute he parked the car in the driveway. Roy Mustang had left work alot later than he had planned.

It had only been 3 weeks since Alphonse had gotten his body back, and neither of the boys seemed to be taking it well.  
>When their expedition had begun almost 5 years ago, the boys, including Roy and a whole lot of other people, had imagined a happy reunion. But the reunion they had gotten was far from happy.<br>When Alphonse's body had been returned to him, it had been given back in one of the worst states possible. When the hospital examined him he only weighed 35 pounds, he had no memory of anyone or anything. Not even his mother.  
>His bronze hair was long and whispy, ending at his buttox, his eyes sunken and swollen. He was almost unrecognizable.<br>He was rushed into hospital right away, Edward joining him in the ambulance, but when the paramedics tried getting Alphonse to speak, all he would do is scream or cry. It nearly tore Edwards heart right out of his chest.  
>The hospital had to keep Alphonse under strict observation for his first two weeks before they felt it safe for him to be brought home, but even once he was allowed to be released, the hospital warned, he would need a guardian with him at all times.<p>

Roy could remember Al's first weeks, and how Edward would sit at his bedside. He would only leave to go to the bathroom, Roy would bring him food, and a change of clothes when he needed it. Other than that, Edward wouldn't move. He would sit there day and night, and talk to Al, tell him tales and stories of their adventures, of their life, of their family. But, no matter how hard Edward tried, Alphonse couldn't remember, and Al would sit there and cry when he couldn't. Roy cringed at the memory...

_It was late afternoon, Edward sat in a small metallic chair that had been propped up bedside his younger brothers bed. In his hands he held a worn out journal, that he had been writing in since the boys decided to leave home. He had been reading it to Alphonse since he was well enough to see visitors. _

_"Hmm..Let's see where next?..Do you remember when we were in Youswell? The coal mining town? It's where we met Halling and Kyle?"_

_Alphonse shook his head quietly.  
>Edward let out a small sigh.<em>

_"Alright, it's okay, it was awhile ago..Hmm"_

_He flipped through the journals pages, glancing over the dates._

_"Here we go! You remember Teacher, don't you? She took us in for training! And we had to stay on that dreaded island for a month."_

_Edward cringed jokingly.  
>Again, Alphonse shook his head, tears beginning to swell in his big bronze eyes.<br>Edward closed the journal._

_"Hey, Al. Don't cry," He smiled, "It's okay, you've been through alot. You'll remember soon enough."_

_Alphonse grabbed his head in his hands, and began to shake._

_"No, I won't. I won't remember. You're talking to me about all these great things, and I'm trying to remember, honest, I am. But, every time I look at you, I can't figure out who you are. Who he is," Alphonse pointed to the doorway where Roy stood, "Or that nice blond girl who comes to see me with pies all the time. I don't have these memories, I don't have this life you want me to remember. I don't know who Alphonse Elric is, and I'm sorry that you've lost him, truly I am. But I'm not him."_

_Roy stepped into the room now, and stood beside Edward, who was trying to gain composure.  
>He set one of his hands on the boys shoulder.<em>

_"Edward, why don't you-"_

_"NO!...No..I'm going to stay here, with Alphonse. With my brother. Like I said, he's been through alot in this past week. It's no surprise he doesn't remember. He just needs time."_

_Edward gripped the journal in his hands._

_"NO! I DON'T NEED TIME. I DON'T WANT TIME", Alphonse was screaming now, his heart monitors began beeping rapidly. "I'M NOT ALPHONSE. I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I DON'T KNOW. I CAN'T REMEMBER."_

_Alphonse began ripping at his IV, and his hair. He was screaming incoherently, and scratching at his face and wrist. Edward stood there in absolute shock. Tears pouring down his face.  
>Roy had rushed over to the boy, trying to pry his hands from his face while he called for the nurses.<br>_

He could remember the look on Edwards face once the nurses and doctors had removed them from the room while they attempted to sedate the child.  
>There was nothing. His eyes were empty. No sadness, no anger..Nothing.<p>

That was over a week ago, but the life never returned to his eyes, even after the doctors informed them that Alphonse could be brought home.

Roy let out a heavy sigh, before opening the door.  
>Locked.<br>Roy frowned. The door was never locked when the boys were home. He reluctantly pulled out his house key. He stuck the little gold key into the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Edward? Alphonse?"

He called, hanging up his coat.  
>Nothing.<p>

All the lights in the house were off, except the one in the living room.  
>He didn't bother taking his shoes off, he just walked right in to the living room, and stopped in the door way. He couldn't go any further.<p>

Blood. The first thing he noticed was the blood. Next, the body.  
>Alphonse lay sprawled on his back, two gunshot wounds to his chest. His eyes were open, and his cheeks, tear stained.<br>Edward sat opposite of the boys body, on the couch. A silver snub nose revolver was clenched in his hands.

"Ed..Edward what happened..What did you do?"

Roy could barely form words, and he stumbled over to Alphonse.  
>He dropped to his knees, blood splashing as he fell on the blood drenched carpet. Al's eyes were open, and searching frantically around the Colonels living room.<p>

"R-Roy?" He choked.

Quickly Roy scooped up the boy into his arms, his fingers on his jugular lightly to check his pulse.  
>There was barely anything.<p>

"Edward, get the phone, call the police. Alphonse, you need to stay with me alright. Can you do that for me?"

Edward didn't move. He just watched, the gun firmly sitting in his hand. Alphonse turned his head slightly to look up at Roy.

"What's happening?.. I got my body back...Ed-Edward told me that we were go-gonna be o-okay..Am I g-gonna be okay? Ca-ause it's ha-ard to breathe.."

Tears began to pour down from Roys onyx eyes.

"Damnit Edward! Get the phone!", he looked down at Al again, "Yeah, Al. You're going to be fine. But, you have to hold on for me, okay? Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah..I can d-do that..b-but I'm so so t-tierd. A-am I g-gonna d-die..? I don't w-wanna die."

"No, Al," Roy spoke softly, "You aren't going to die, I promise, but you have to stay awake for me. Keep your eyes open."

His pulse was fading, and his eyes were drooping. His body was getting colder, and all the color out of the childs face was draining with each heartbeat.

"EDWARD!" Roy shouted, but the blonde was unfazed.

"Goddamnit..Alphonse, you hold on a second, I'm going to get the phone, okay?"

The boy nodded.

Roy laid him back down on the blood stained carpet, and jumped to his feet, running over to the coffee table to grab the phone. Frantically he dialed 9-11.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang. I have a 10 year old gunshot victim. Two gunshot wounds to the upper chest. I need a paramedic and back up now."

_"Yes, sir."_

He hung up the phone, and darted back over to Alphonse. His eyes were closed.

"He's dead."

Edward had finally spoken. His voice empty.  
>Roy checked for a pulse.<p>

He fell onto his bottom for a brief moment, before getting up, and charging angrily over to Edward.  
>Edward saw the man charging, and put up the gun, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.<p>

"What the HELL did you kill him for? Do you even understand what you've done? You KILLED your brother, MURDERED him!"

Edward shook his head, gun pointed at Roy.

"No, I didn't. He wasn't my brother. The Gate must have made a mistake, because they did not give me Alphonse."

"The Gate doesn't make MISTAKES, Edward. What they gave you was Alphonse. What you KILLED was Alphonse."

Edward stood up now.

"SHUT UP! You don't know! He didn't know me, you OR Winry. He couldn't remember our mother, he couldn't remember anyone or anything!"

"Think about it,", Roy spoke angrily, "His body was trapped in that HELL for 5 years. 5 YEARS EDWARD. God only knows what he went through. Now, you take all of what you two went through, all that 5 years, and SHOVE it into the body and mind of a 10 year old. What's going to happen, Edward? Huh? He's lucky he didn't come back out of the gate having SEIZURES!"

He didn't lower the gun, but a small realization seemed to come over him.

"Yeah. And you know what the worst part is, Ed? He remembered. Do you know what he said to me before...He said 'I got my body back, and Ed said we're gonna be okay.' He rememberd, Ed. He FINALLY REMEMBERED. And you took that from him. You took a 10 year old boys life today. Can you live with that?"

Edwards hand began to shake, and tears began to pour down his pale cheeks.  
>Sirens began to go off in the distance.<p>

"Just give me the gun, Edward. We'll get you help."

"No.", Edward whispered, "I don't want help.."

He raised the gun to his head.

"Edward, give me the gun, now.", Roy pleaded.

"No. I don't have Alphonse. I failed him. I failed me, I failed my mother. What right to I have to live?"

"Edward,", Roy was getting anxious, "You have every right to live. I can help you, but you have to give me the gun."

"Tell Winry I love her."

**BANG**

His body dropped to the floor with a loud thump, and blood splashed across Roy's face.  
>He collapsed onto his knees, tears streaming through the blood.<p>

Lights shone through the front windows of the house as police and paramedics pulled into the drive.  
>He couldn't form a thought, a word, nothing.<br>Just like that he was gone..They were both gone.  
>Roy reached out and picked up the gun, and looked at Edward one more time before placing it up against his head.<br>The door burst open, and Riza ran in.

"Sir!"

He looked up at Riza and her fear stricken eyes, before dropping the gun, and breaking out into full blown sobs. She rushed over to him, embracing the broken man in her arms.

"They're gone, Riza. Oh my god they're gone, and I didn't do anything to stop them."

Riza cradled him in her arms, while officers and paramedics made their way into the house.  
>What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know what happened.<br>She sat there on the floor with him, just holding him.  
>What more could she do?<p>

**A/N I'm sorry for the shitty ending :( I didn't know what else to do D: But, I hope you liked it :) Please review :) 3**


End file.
